life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Ashly Burch
Ashly Burch is the voice actress for Chloe Price, Taylor Christensen, Stella Hill, Sarah and the weird lady in Life Is Strange. She is a well-known up and coming voice actress, singer, writer and performer. Her official website can be found here and her IMDb can be found here. Notable Works Now well-known for her work on ''Life is Strange'''' (2015), Ashly has had other voice acting roles in video games, most notably as Tiny Tina in '' (2012) and as Cassie Cage in Mortal Kombat X (2015). She has also recently been featured in 's'' '' (2015) as Tina De Luca, Rowdy and Cricket and as Aloy in Horizon Zero Dawn (2017). In addition to this, she has also voiced several characters in anime including Sasha in'' '' (2013, 2015), Mayuri Shiina in Steins;Gate ''(2011), Sakura Sakurakouji in ''Code:Breaker (2012), Freckles in Space Dandy ''(2014), and various voices in ''Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011). She also performed several characters in animated cartoon series, including Cass in (2013-2014), and various voices in (2014-2015).'' She is also a story line writer for the popular '' ''series. Ashly is also well known for her involvement in the gaming web series " " (HAWP), which she does together with her brother Anthony. She won the award of ''Best Gaming Performance for her role as Chloe Price in Life is Strange, in the Golden Joystick Awards 2015. In December 2015, Ashly worked for the first time as director on the latest episode of RocketJump! The Show, ''"Fan Friction". She also played the main character in the web series ''Muzzled the Musical ''which aired from December 26, 2015, to Personal Life Ashly Burch stated that she suffers from anxiety. (To Be Continued) ''"I grew up when YouTube was kind of becoming the goliath that it is now. And it's easy to get sucked into wanting to make a viral video... I think you see a lot of stuff online that isn't made necessarily with love. It's not even to say that they're unsuccessful, but for me, the whole point of being into anything creative is because you love the process."'RocketJump': Ashly Burch On Comandeering The Director's Chair In "Fan Friction" Social Media You can find Ashly's facebook account here. Trivia * Ashly's nickname is "Ash". * Ashly originally comes from Phoenix, Arizona, and currently lives in Los Angeles, California. * Wanna hear Ashly say "Wowser, Max. You're hella welcome in my mosh pit"? She did it on Sac Anime Convention in Sacramento, California, in January, 2016. * Examining David Madsen's garage in episode four, Life is Strange protagonist Max Caulfield says, "Hey, David, whatcha hiding?"; a reference to Ashly Burch's web series "Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin'? * Ashly's brother, Anthony Burch, tweeted that he liked the Life is Strange finale, since it "kinda justifies the whole series" to himScreenshot. He also stated why he chose to save Chloe here . Of course he didn't forget that Chloe was played by his sister: "Also, I'm not gonna let my sister die in any game where she's a character, so there's that." Interviews * 'RocketJump': Ashly Burch On Comandeering The Director's Chair In "Fan Friction" (December 5, 2015) * Ashly Burch on Chloe Price, Queerness and Life is Strange! * Life with Ashly Burch: Sexuality, Ownership, and Metal Gear Solid External Links * Official HAWP Youtube Channel * Official HAWP Homepage * Inactive Youtube Channel References Category:Life Is Strange Category:Cast Category:Voice Actress Category:Voice Actors